DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): BioTrac will expand opportunities in biomedicine for low-income, first-generation college-bound high school students, increasing the number interested in, and prepared to enter, the biomedical research pipeline. Specific objectives are to raise awareness of careers in biomedicine; provide students with real-world biomedical research experiences; increase awareness of requirements and opportunities for related post-secondary study; increase public understanding of the importance and diversity of biomedical research; and disseminate project outcomes. In collaboration with the University of Miami (UM) and Miami-Dade County Public Schools (M-DCPS), the Museum will design and implement a replicable model program exposing students to research on selected Priority Areas outlined in the Public Health Service's Healthy People 2000 agenda. The program will focus on areas with significant local research capacity, ties to local growth industries, and relevance to Miami-Dade's diverse communities. Students will investigate each area through hands-on lab activities, on-line research, site visits to research facilities, and through interactions with research scientists at UM's nationally renowned Jackson Memorial Medical Complex. Students will work in teams to conduct community-focused research on aspects of each priority area, using technology skills acquired as part of the program to document their research through digital video, Powerpoint presentations, and development of a BioTrac web site. Students will present their research at annual symposia held at the Museum. They will also serve as science explainers in the Museum's galleries, interpreting biomedical-related exhibits to the general public. During the summer before 12th grade, students will attend residential programs at University of Florida and Florida A&M University, gaining exposure to post- secondary programs leading to careers in biomedical research. Students in 11th and 12th grade will also be encouraged to participate in M-DCPS's Advanced Academic Internship Program, gaining up to 3 honors credits for work in institutions engaged in biomedical research. Following 12th grade, prior to beginning college, students will be placed in 8-week summer internships at UM labs engaged in a broad spectrum of biomedical research. The Museum will disseminate students' research experiences and project findings through an BioTrac web page, ASTC and Upward Bound conferences and networks, and Museum and UM publications.